Scourge
Scourge is the core boss of Minecraft and the last of the ScourgeGang members to appear. He requires ''all other bosses ''to be defeated in order to challenge him. He is counted as the number one strongest boss. He is Liras's father. Some conspiracy theorists think that Scourge originally came from an Oblivion Timeline (possibly the same one as Souilleber's, Liras', Verrückt's, and The Cychopath), but had his whole timeline swapped out with his normal one in order to bring him into existence by an infamous gang of Oblivion Creepers. Tactics Scourge will be found right after the player defeats the last required boss (does not matter in what order the player defeats them) (Cutscene Lines) *the player looks around gleefully* The Player:...I did it. I did it! I defeated the last one! No more troubles for me! Yipee! *a giant black hole appears out of nowhere and begins to suck in everything* The Player: Aaaaah! *the player is caught in a 3D vortex of destruction and spins around for a few seconds* *The vortex disappears, and the player is standing in a small, Netherackk cavern* Voice: *quiet and menacing* So, you have finally gotten the nerve to do it. *The player looks confused as an enormous dragon emerges seemingly out of nowhere* The Player: *draws out a sword* Stay back... *The dragon sits on his haunches and licks a long, sharp claw* Dragon: You are not worth my time anyhow. I am Scourge, leader of ScourgeGang, master of the shadows. You shouldn't be celebrating so early. The Player: Aren't you going to fight me? Scourge: It wouldn't take me any more than two seconds to beat you. That would be much too boring, wouldn't it? *Scourge snaps his claws, and a strange, lavender armour appears on The Player* Scourge: The finest armour around. It would protect you from anything. But, no, you're going to need more than that. Less than ten seconds with just the armour. *Scourge snaps his claws again, and a lavender sword as big as a VenomBlade suddenly appears in his/her hand* Scourge: Fifteen seconds. Still not worth my time, sadly. I suppose I could just fight you now and get this over with... *Scourge snaps his claws again, and the strange armour and sword disappears* The Player:...You're scaring me. Scourge: *huffs with laughter* Good job. That was my goal ever since Steve came. The Player: Which one? Herobrine? *Scourge stops mid-lick* Scourge: That man should of never come here. *snarls* Herobrine should of never been born. Trashed this place. But of course, everybody says that no matter how many times you "kill" a ghost, they will always come back stronger, am I correct? The Player: Erm...yeah? Scourge: *reveals a giant white sword* Feist your eyes on this. The Spirit Scythe. The only weapon that can perminantly defeat Herobrine. And when I say this, I speak the truth. One touch would send him flying to the moon. Maybe you wouldn't mind if I tested this out on you? *Scourge snarls again and charges* (end of cutscene) Scourge is extremely powerful, have very rapid and randomized attacks that can kill a player in one hit with a full set of Diamond Armour. He has 1,000,000 health (500,000 <3), and the only type of armour that can deflect most of his attacks is Redblockian Armour. His attack patterns are all random and does not have a specific way of attacking, but there will be duos of attacks that are sometimes seen used more than others: *Spirit Scythe and charge *Claw swipe *Tail whip *Ram Even with these four common attacks, Scourge is completely unpredictable when it comes to fighting, and he will sometimes dodge attacks from swords. The next cutscene will play when Scourge has lost half of his health (250,000 <3). (cutscene lines) *Scourge takes a blow from The Player's sword and rears up* Scourge: Hm. You are not bad. Not bad at all. Actually, I have a tip or two for you. The Player: Aren't we in the middle of a battle? Scourge: Listen. Spirit Scythes break easily. One blow from an enchanted VenomBlade sends it to smithereens. Try it. The Player:....okay. I guess this wouldn't hurt to try. *Scourge aims the Spirit Scythe towards him/her, and they hit it with a VenomBlade* *The scythe glows whitish, then grows larger and sharper* Scourge: Fool! Never trust what an enemy tells you! Thanks to your sword, my scythe has increased in power. I ought to thank you before I kill you. (end of cutscene) Scourge has tricked the Player into enlarging his sword, and now he will mainly use his Spirit Scythe. Its base damage is 50 <3 unless the player has Redblockian Armour. They will need a lot of Regeneration potions to stay alive. Scourge will now move twice his origonal speed and will destroy blocks at this point, popping out as items. The next cutscene will play when Scourge has 100,000 <3 left. (Cutscene Lines) *Scourge trips and falls on the ground, but quickly gets back up* Scourge: I knew this might happen. Although I'd hate to admit it, you are strong. And that is no lie. But you are weakening. It would take hours to kill me. And you are hurt. The Player: *pants* I don't accept flattery. Scourge: Well, if that's the case, I guess you don't want to hear about A- The Player: Who? *Scourge clamps his mouth shut* Scourge: *changes subject and licks a claw* You know, you have quite a lot of talent in fighting. But I am stronger than the rest. They are all thin, weak, vulnerable. But I am not. They are tiny mice compared to me. You haven't even begun to see how strong I really am. Now it is my turn to have some fun. *Scourge shape-shifts into every other boss rapidly and settles upon Herobrine* Scourge: (telepathy) You remember that Herobrine can shape-shift? So can I. And now we are one. And we, and everybody else, will kill you now. Don't worry, this should only hurt. A lot. *laughs darkly* (end of cutscene) The Player now has to fight Scourge in all the forms he shape-shifts into, including the DOD. Every time they hit Scourge, he shape-shifts into another boss. This continues until all of his shape-shifted forms are defeated as well as Scourge himself. Once a shape-shifted boss (for example, the Ender Dragon) is defeated, Scourgis will no longer be able to shape-shift into it. This technically means that you have to fight Herobrine for a 4th time, however he is no different than his third form. Also, all of the bosses' powers are combined in one, meaning that he can use powers that aren't associated with that particular boss, thus Scourge has telekenisis, inflict B-Charge, Wither Skulls, a VenomBlade, ect. The next cutscene will play when Scourge, and all other bosses, are defeated. (cutscene lines) *Cave begins to collapse* Scourge: Oh no you don't! *Scourge smacks the cavern roof with his tail, and it turns into bedrock* Scourge: Oh yeah. That reminds me. Gimme those potions! *Scourge swipes the remaining portion of his/her Healing/Regeneration potions and drinks them* Scourge: Ah. Much better. Plus, I have a surprise for you... The Player: Oh no. *Scourge steps aside, and the wall behind him opens up to a bedrock room* *Herobrine is standing there with his arms and legs tied up* The Player: What the heck did you do to him? *Scourge ignores him/her, takes out his Spirit Scythe, and points it at Herobrine's neck* Scourge: Spirit Scythes are the only weapon that can *ahem* "kill" a ghost. It's the materials in the blade that makes it so powerful, refined VenomGems. They turn pale white if you cook em' in a furnace, though there's always the chance that you'll get blown up. Herobrine: *wildly in fear* Help me! *Scourge snarls* Scourge: Not another word from you. Once this scythe hits you, you're off to ghost heaven, buster. But do you know why I haven't killed you yet? *Herobrine gulps and shakes his head* Scourge: Because the continent of Minecraftia would submerge in the water and drown everybody. You know why? Because when you were born in your pittiful family, Minecraftia rose out of the water, making way for her first human. But when you die...forever, that is...it will submerge once again, never to hold another human again. I would get killed in the process unless I killed you in the sky. This would not be a good place to do that. *Scourge cranes his neck towards the Player* Scourge: You haven't won yet, punk. I am fully restored, and I'll bet your blades are all almost broken. This doesn't concern you unless you want to save the man you defeated three times...the man that never should of come here. The Player: But if he never came, wouldn't you and your organization never exist? Scourge:...hm. That may be true, but you are also wrong. I was born in a separate dimension, still alive, but the group might not have been there. But I would. I woud live strong. And now, I have a gift for you. Pain. *Herobrine is still silent* (end of cutscene) At this point, the Player must fight Scourge all over again, plus all of his shape-shifting boss forms and his upgraded Spirit Scythe. He is two times stronger and bigger. The next cutscene will play when Scourge has 0 hearts left. (cutscene lines) *A heartbeat loop is played and the camera zooms in on Scourge* Scourge: I will not let some punk defeat me. What a disgrace. This is an outrage! The Player: *panting* How much longer is this going to take...? Scourge: *ground rumbles from voice* THAT'S IT! I have had enough of you! I don't care anymore about what happens! THIS MAN IS GOING TO BE DEFEATED!! *In very slow motion, Scourge swipes the Spirit Scythe right through Herobrine, and he yells in pain* The Player: *slow-motion* Noooooo! *A cloud of fog appears out of nowhere, and the same black hole appears, which everybody in the cavrn falls into* *transported to a cave* Herobrine: Aaaaaaah! What have you done?! Scourge: What I have done? *watches as Herobrine slowly droops to the ground* Quite the impossible. *The ground rumbles, and water spews out of nowhere* Scourge: YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED FOR COMING HERE! Herobrine: *groans in pain* Noooo.... *Scourge teleports everybody to the sky* Scourge: Watch as your world disappears. You get front-row seats to watch. The Player: The only thing I'm going to watch is your destruction. *The player charges* (end of cutscene) The Player only has about ten minutes (in real time) to completely kill Scourgis for the third time in a row, including his shape-shifting boss forms, however this will exclude Herobrine. The next cutscene plays when Scourgis has ten hearts left or less. (cutscene lines) *Scourgis flutteres around mid-air in pain* Scourgis: THAT IS IT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU FOOLISH HUMAN! *Scourgis begins to morph into a very strange dragon, and his Spirit Scythe turns yellow* Scourge: Prepare to face my wrath, young and foolish Minecraftian. For I am now the Moonlight Fury. And you will be exterminated. (end of cutscene) Scourge's final form is by far the hardest form. He can easily kill a player with enchanted Diamond Armour in one hit. Again, his attacks have no real pattern and he is very unpredictable. His health has been bumped up to twice his normal ammount, or a million hearts. He flies in the sky similar to the Ender Dragon. If the player bumps into his spikes, it is an automatic death. Every time the player dies, the fight (with his final form) is reset, he/she get their tools back, however Scourge has full health again. This means that the Player must defeat him in order to exit the game without loosig data. The final cutscene plays when Scourge has lost all his hearts...again. (Cutscene Lines) *Scourge groans and shrieks in pain while tumbling down to the water, taking Herorine with him* *The camera zooms in on Scourge, who is returning to his origonal form very slowly* *A heartbeat loop is played, and the camera zooms out while Scourge and Herobrine fall in slow motion* *Scourge begins to vanish and glow, similar to the Ender Dragon death animation* *Right before Herobrine hits the water and dies, a flash of white blinds everybody* The Player: Aaaaah! I think I'm blind! *A giant, soundless, white explosion occurs, and a continent begins to rise out of the ground* The Player: Huh? What's going on? *The camera zooms in on some pigs, sopping wet and oinking in confusion* *Herobrine is nowhere to be seen* The Player: Can somebody please tell me what happened? Ender Steve: I will. *The player turns around and sees him with Scourge's cracked Spirit Scythe* Ender Steve: It's really pretty complicated, but basically you destroyed his murderer. When that happens, everything reverts to what it was supposed to be. I don't know what the heck he has against my brother, but I really ought to be thanking you. I believe this should be yours. *Ender Steve drops the scythe and kicks it towards The Player* Ender Steve: If it weren't for you, we all would of drowned. The Player: Uh...thanks? Ender Steve: This calls for a celebration. Tonight, we dine in victory! (end of cutscene) The Player has defeated Scourge, and with that they are rewarded with 20,000,000 XP orbs (which may cause the game to lag) and his Spirit Scythe. Technically, the game is beaten, but after the credits roll they can sill play in their world. Category:Bosses Category:ScourgeGang Members Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Mob Variations Category:Dragon Variations Category:Beings Involved in RoM